Wade Can Sing
by LittleWildFlower
Summary: Zoe is having trouble sleeping, and one night she hears Wade sing for the first time. Where will it lead?  Story is better than the summary :P


**Wade Can Sing?**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be loved at the end to help me if its bad, or just to let me know if you liked it or not! It alternates between views and sorry if some parts don't make sense.**

**Zoe's been having trouble sleeping when she hears someone singing and it turns out to be Wade. Where will it lead?**

**Ok the summary kinda sucks but hopefully the story doesn't.**

**P.S. I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters, just the plot :D**

Lately Zoe had been having a lot of trouble getting to sleep and when she eventually did it wasn't very good. She was always waking up and tossing and turning in the night, and then she would have to get up and go to work tired and grumpy and that didn't really help with getting patients. It didn't help that there was so many bugs that would only happen in Bluebell and it was a warm night. The buzzing of a mosquito makes her swing her arm out and she groaned when she missed. She gets out of bed to shut the window when she hears what actually sounds like good music coming from Wade's. She stood there for a while letting the sopthing voice lull her into a doze when she jerks awake again realizing the soft male voice coming from Wade's was actually him singing and playing guitar. Huh, who knew Wade was actually a decent singer? Zoe being Zoe wanted to check it was really Wade so she slips on her gumboots and walks quietly as quietly she can along the gravel of their drive, making sure to stay out of the light glow from his porch.

Zoe can see him sitting in a chair and see's it is him singing, then she notices he isn't wearing a shirt because of the warm night and wow he looks good without a shirt on. No. She can't be thinking about Wade that way! But man his tan skin really does glow sometimes she thought as she smiled to herself.

Zoe wondered why she hadn't ever heard him sing like this before, song the son sounded sad, like it was about losing someone you loved, but it was still beautiful. With her focus on Wade she didn't really notice Burt Reynolds coming her way until her was a couple meters from her and made his signature hissing noise. And even though Zoe has grown accustomed to Burt, doesn't mean she fully like shim or being this close to him, in the dark, with nothing to protect her. She screams and Wade jumps at the familiar sound of Zoe that was too close to his house to be normal considering she lives across the pond.

He yells her name as he runs downs the steps only to stop at the bottom when her hears a voice whisper 'I'm here you fool' and turns to see Zoe frozen, pressed up against the wall as far as she could go and Burt Reynolds sitting in front of her. Wade laughs and sweeps Zoe up and carries her back up the steps.

'You know Doc, if you wanted to see me without a shirt I woulda been plenty happy to oblige. You wouldn't have to go to all the trouble of acting like a damsel in distress an' all' while smirking at her. 'As if Wade! I was taking a walk and I didn't get very far before Burt scared me' but even to herself it sounded weak since she was still recovering from her fright and the feeling of Wade's body next to hers. 'Oh yeah Doc? Who takes a walk at 3:00 in the morning in nightgown and gumboots?' 'Me Wade! When I can't sleep at night' she replied stubbornly.

'Well what were you doing near my front steps for then? Reconsidering my offer?' he asked with a wink. 'No I…' She stuttered, he had caught her there and it was still kinda confusing with his warm, tan arms still holding her. He laughed at her 'Looks like you're a bit lost for words there Doc' but Wade wouldn't admit how good it felt to be holding her, the only thing keeping him from kissing her was his arms that were starting to get tired, and the fact that she might pull away again like all the other times.

He focused back on her when he thought he saw her lean in towards him a little, but thought it just must have been something else. She sighed 'You know Wade you're actually a really good singer' she admitted while looking at him. 'Thanks Zoe' with a soft smile on his face. Other people had told him that before but they didn't seem as important as Zoe, except for Lavon maybe. Wade definitely had to put her down now or he really would kiss her with the way she was looking at him with those chocolate brown eyes.

Zoe frowned at the instant loss if warmth from Wade that had been comforting to her but he didn't notice because he had turned away so she couldn't see his frown. He saw his guitar and went and picked it up, he turned and she still had that confused look on her face and he wondered what it was for, 'Do you wanna hear another?' She smiled at him and picked up one of his jackets that had been flung there, and used it against the chill that had only showed up after Wade let her go, she snuggled into it and sat down, smelling him in it she waited for him to start.

Wade grinned nervously. God why did I ask her? He has barely sung in front of anyone and now here she is waiting to her another song. It's not like he didn't want to sing for her, but it's Zoe, and she's all cute wearing his jacket and it just makes him more nervous. He started playing and Zoe was surprised because she never really noticed how well he had played before, and she was as surprised as the first time when she heard him sing, it was so soft and country and she realized she liked it, maybe a first ever country song she would like. Clearly it was a love story, this guy liked this girl but didn't know how to tell her because he was afraid, Zoe didn't last the entire song but Wade knew it finished with the guy taking the girl home one night and they would kiss and end up together.

Wade couldn't look at her while singing, every time he glanced her way she still watching him like she does to a patient, like she was trying to figure out something but didn't know what. Halfway through the song when he looked at her again her eyes were starting to close. Wade smiled but kept on playing. He knew the Doc was having trouble sleeping and this seemed to be working. By the end she was completely asleep but Wade just sat there and watched her for a little while. He knew he should take her back to the carriage house so he put his guitar inside and scooped her up in his arms as easy as before but she didn't wake. Wade couldn't see much in the dark but he could still make out her face, her brow with some wrinkles in it like when she's confused. He knew under those dark lashes were those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. Her small cute nose and her lips that just look so soft all the time and he can't help but think about kissing them.

It was easy for him to get into the house and he made sure to gently put her down on the bed and tuck her in. He was about to leave when he saw her lips again, he couldn't resist, she was asleep, she wouldn't know, so he leant in for a little kiss goodnight. He was about to pull away when he felt her push back against his lips, he was so surprised he would've pulled away completely it hadn't been for her hand that had snuck around his neck and was holding him there.

Zoe was asleep but woke up when Wade was tucking her in and decided to keep quiet. She knew he was leaving and was about to say goodnight when his lips were against hers. Zoe didn't know what to do but it felt so good that she started to kiss back and to make sure he stayed she ran her hand through his soft hair and kept it there. She opened her eyes when they pulled apart for air to find his wide and just staring at her. 'You know its rude to stare Wade', he just grinned and replied 'Well sorry Zoe I just wanted to make sure I remember this night'. Zoe laughed 'Well come here then, but no funny business'.

Wade was shocked, Zoe was actually inviting him into her bed, and it wasn't a heat wave, but he couldn't help making a joke out of it, 'Funny business Doc? I wouldn't call what I had in mind funny business' he laughed but kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to her. 'Wade!' She exclaimed, but asked a little bit more quietly 'So is this something?'. He didn't reply at first but looked at her as he said 'You know what Zoe, if you want this as well I think it could be something good' and kissed again. Zoe couldn't help it, she smiled, and snuggled into his arms and she had to say that was the best sleep she had slept in a while and Wade had to agree.


End file.
